Mistakes worth making
by Injury13
Summary: When Harry walks into a supermarket and bumps into someone he knows from his past, things are bound to get interesting in a very steamy way. Draco/Harry slash. rated M for language and more. this is my first fanfc so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own this, i just played with the characters.

rated M for draco and harry slash

In the three year that Voldemort had been defeated a lot had changed for Harry Potter.

He didn't have to keep looking over his shoulder, he stopped losing people he loved and he had moved to the muggle world with magic thrown in.

Harry sighed contently as he looked at the state of the kitchen. It was immaculate, everything was put away. He had finally unpacked the last box.

"Harry!" someone called from the living room. He turned around and followed the noise to find a fiery haired Ginny standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello Ginny" Harry greeted. He could see her sadness at such a cold greeting, but what could she except when he had found her naked with another man only a few months before.

"C'mon Harry I'm sorry, please forgive me" she begged but he wouldn't have it. He shook his head and motioned to the fire place.

"Please leave Ginny, I don't want to see you right now" he added and then turned back to the kitchen. He didn't hear her follow him until she turned him around and pushed him into the table and kissed him. He tried to push her away but he could feel himself melting into the kiss. His resolve was weakening and down below was strengthening.

"I'm sorry Harry" she murmured over and over again even as she knelt down to her knees and undid his jeans. His hard erection came out and she put it in her mouth. Harry through back his head and moaned, that was when his anger came back, she had another man in that mouth.

He pushed her away and she fell to the ground. She tried to crawl away when she saw the anger in his green eyes but then she saw his throbbing erection and smiled at him.

"C'mon Harry, fuck me" she moaned and opened her legs to reveal that she wasn't wearing underwear.

"You're a slut Ginny Weasley" Harry said then picked her up and dragged her to the living room and into the fire.

"Leave" he said and zipped up his pants and turned his back on the pouting women.

Green light took over the room and Harry knew she had gone. He couldn't let her here again, not if it meant giving into her.

He hadn't told Ron or Hermione about what Ginny had done. He had only said that he didn't feel the same love anymore. He didn't want to risk losing his second family because of her.

Just then his stomach growled. He moaned he hadn't bought food yet because he had been busy unpacking. He snatched up his keys and walked out the house. It was only a few blocks away from the supermarket.

Rolling his trolleys along the aisle looking for a cereal that he would like to eat, he accidently hit another trolley.

"Sorr-"He went to say when he realised who he had crashed into.

"Malfoy?" he asked the blonde looked up at him and sneered.

"Come on Potter, you can't be that shocked to see me" he commented then turned the trolley and continued walking.

There was no confrontation, no harsh words, even his sneer seemed friendly.

Harry finished shopping and walked out the store to see Draco placing his shopping into a taxi.

"Hey Malfoy, what you doing here?" he called and quickly walked up to him, Harry was angry because of everything that had happened with Ginny and he was about to snap, what better way to snap than with his old rival?

"What does it look like potter?" Draco replied, his silver eyes boring into the green, he obviously could see the anger for he turned to the taxi and took out his stuff. Gave the driver a twenty for the inconvenience and watched it drive away.

"Draco grabbed Harry's arm and apparated him to Draco's apartment.

Once Harry got over the apparition, he really hated that. He looked around to see a small flat.

"You live here?" Harry asked temporarily forgetting his anger.

"Yeah, I do. Don't ask why it's not your business" Draco replied eyeing the brunette.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked again.

"I live here you tosser!" Draco sneered which caused Harry to turn around and growl.

"I'm not a tosser, I am entitled to ask" he added and took a step to towards the blonde.

The blonde didn't retreat he simply kept putting away his groceries.

"You're in a bad mood today, something happen with the Weaselette?" Draco commented dryly which made Harry snap. He grabbed Draco's shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"Fuck you Malfoy" Harry hissed and slammed him into the wall again. Draco looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Take your hands off me now Potter, you're in my home" his voice was like ice but Harry was in a dark mood. Harry gripped Draco's shirt tighter and went to punch Draco but something stopped him. Was that? Soft lips met Harry's and arms wrapped around his waist. It only took a moment for Harry to react. He pushed Draco back into the wall and punched him in the face well tried to but he dodged it.

"Why did you do that?" Harry hissed but Draco just stared at him.

"What's wrong Potter? Never been kissed?" Draco laughed sarcastically then turned away a small blush was creeping up his cheeks.

He didn't see Harry come up to him until his lips pressed onto his own again.

Draco's hands found Harry's hips and pulled them closer so their groins touched, making Harry hiss. The brunette kissed Draco brutally he hands wound around the blonde's hair and pulled him closer, Harry licked Draco's lips wanted access which he granted and then their tongues were fighting for dominance.

Somehow after what seemed like forever they broke apart. Both their lips look bruised and their hair was a mess.

"What the hell?" Harry asked. His green eyes widened in confusion. He could feel the bulge in his pants and saw the bulge in Draco's. Draco's licked his lips hungrily.

"Damn Potter, if I knew you could kiss like that I wouldn't have been your enemy all those years." With those words Draco claimed Harry's mouth and backed him into the wall grinding against him. Harry moaned and hissed.

The blonde made kisses all the way down Harry's neck and then his hands found the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up and off. The blonde licked the brunette's nipples making the boy whimper.

"You're a bastard Malfoy" Harry moaned as Draco continued to tease his nipples then Draco bit just about it leaving a red mark and a pissed of Harry.

Harry pushed Draco into the bench and lifted him up. He unbuttoned Malfoy's top and winced. There was a long silver white scar across his chest.

"It doesn't matter Potter, what happened in that Bathroom was five years ago" harry nodded and left butterfly kisses up and down the scar and then he undid Draco's belt. His lust was too great to really think about what he was doing. He didn't realise that he was half naked with his enemy.

Draco's pants dropped off and his member was large and hard. Harry licked the tip making the blonde moan and then Harry enveloped Draco's hardness into his mouth. Draco grabbed Harry's hair and guided him, making him go fast or slow.

"Harry, Harry. I'm…I'm…going to cum!" Draco warned just as his seed burst into Harry's mouth. Harry looked up at him and swallowed. Draco almost got hard then and there.

"Kiss me" he moaned and allowed the brunette's tongue to explore the blonde's mouth and tongue.

"Harry, the bedroom. Now" Draco growled. He was full of lust. He wanted nothing more than the Brunette in him. His body craved it.

When Harry and Draco got to the room both of them were naked and both were hard. And they were very, very hot.

Harry pushed Draco onto the bed and straddled him.

Harry wanted Draco, more than he had wanted anything in his life. They kissed a while longer and then Harry pushed his hard member into Draco slowly, making him moan. And then Harry thrust faster and faster. Draco's moaning turned him on more and made him thrust harder. Then Harry reached around and started stroking Draco's erection making the blonde quiver all over.

They both came together. Then Harry curled up beside Draco panting.

"What just happened?" Harry asked and then he sat up and went throughout the house looking for his clothes.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Draco asked coming into the living room with his blanket wrapped around him. Harry looked at the blonde's hair which screamed just shagged and moaned. He was hot.

"This cannot happen again, I'm straight. I don't sleep with men" Harry repeated the last part over and over again but he knew looking at Draco right now that he would sleep with them again and that he wanted to claim his mouth again.

His pulse jumped and his face became hot.

"Good bye Draco" Harry said then apparated. Leaving a confused Draco alone.

"Bye Harry" he whispered and went back up to his room.

It had taken almost ten years but finally Draco had gotten Harry to kiss and make love to him and then Harry freaks and takes off? What in Merlins beard just happened?

A blush arose on Draco's cheek as he remembered how Harry had returned the kisses that the blonde had wanted ever since he saw him all those years ago. Always striving for his attention in the only way a Malfoy knew how yet secretly wishing they would fall in love, how many times had he cried over Harry's unreturned love? With a sigh Draco collapsed onto the bed and breathed in the scent of his unrequited lover, Harry Potter.

R&R if you do i will update more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just play with them**

**Rated T for language. **

That whole night the brunette stayed up all night. He had shagged Draco. Draco, his enemy, he hated him and he was a HE! But god he hadn't to admit it, it was the best shag he had had in a long time.

It didn't matter; he was never, ever going to do it again.

With that resolve he collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes to fall asleep as the sun come up.

A week later…

Harry was shuffling through the grocery store. His muscles were weary, his bones hurt and his eyes were sore and red as well as his nose. He had a cold, due to not sleeping very well for the week.

"Damn Draco Malfoy" Harry growled throwing tissues in his basket.

"Really Potter you need to work on what you say and who is around to hear it" Draco replied casually he was putting tissues in his basket also; he had a red nose too.

"Shut it Malfoy" Harry growled and he walked away. How could he admit that his heart was pounding at the mere sight of him or that he looked downright adorable with his red nose.

"no, see I'm interested in knowing why you shagged me last week and didn't even bother to call" Draco sneered and pretended to look hurt. Harry stopped and shuddered. Fuck.

"Look, Malfoy…I don't know why I did it. I was angry, upset but I know I am not gay, and I am not attracted to you" Harry said the last words looking down he didn't notice Draco step closer until a hand lifted his chin all of a sudden green eyes clashed with grey and the world shifted. Harry felt his knees go weak.

"Say to my face that it meant nothing, that you don't find me attractive" Draco ordered even as his heart beat increased he still kept his eyes on the brunette.

Harry tried to look away but the blonde had a good grip and he was not willing to let go. He wanted…no he needed to see the truth in Harry's eyes. Suddenly Harry kissed Draco then they apparated away before people saw.

Draco broke the kiss when they arrived at Harry's it was a nice place small and simple but it seemed to be Harry.

Harry removed Draco's shirt and traced his fingers along his scar.

"I find you more than attractive" he murmured then claimed Draco's mouth with his own.

Draco's hands explored all of Harry's toned abs and back while pulling his tiny waist into him. Harry clutched Draco's ass and pulled him closer. Neither could get enough of the other. Neither could tell where they began or the other started.

Draco was working on Harry's belt when the green light flashed and Ginny was standing there. They broke apart quickly but it was too late. Ginny smiled and apparated away.

"Shit" Harry moaned and fell to the ground with a thud, he couldn't do this. He felt Draco put his arms around him.

"You ok?" Draco asked. His heart was starting to slow, but being this close to Harry was doing things to his body he wouldn't ever be able to voice out loud.

"Yeah, I suppose, I just wanted to figure this out before people found out" Harry moaned then sneezed.

"Sorry, I feel like crap" he apologized making Draco kiss him on the nose. "Bed time" he added and helped Harry stand and then led him to bed after Harry's hasty directions. They lay down side by side and cuddled into each other's arms, Draco felt the heat from Harry's skin and his brow creased. Draco was feeling sick too but his temperature wasn't that high.

His train of thought was interrupted by Harry's soft snores. The blonde smiled, he finally had his love in his arms even if for only a little while. Draco drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

"So it's true then?" an annoying voice screeched from above them. Draco opened his eyes and saw a shock of red hair.

"Weasley, go away, sleeping" Draco moaned and closed his eyes. Harry was still sleeping beside him.

"What the fuck!" he almost yelled. Draco quickly got out of bed and pushed him out of the room.

"Shhh, Harry is sick at the moment, I know you can't appreciate that Weasel but I actually care if he gets some sleep or not. He needs to get well" Draco hissed

"I care, he is my bloody friend! And I want to know why your bloody here!" Weasley yelled which made Harry shuffle out of the room, he looked even worse than yesterday and Draco could feel the heat coming off him. Something was wrong.

"Ron?" Harry mumbled then looked to Draco then back to Ron then his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Ginny told you" Draco saw tears well up in Harry's eyes.

"Damn right mate, what the fuck were you thinking? Your straight, my sister is devastated, said that she reckons you and Ferret have been having an affair for ages" Ron yelled then he hit Harry. Harry fell back and lay still. Draco knelt down then looked at Weasley.

"You don't know shit Weasel, fuck off before I hex you until next year" Draco growled then turned to Harry who was moaning but not opening his eyes.

"Shit, shit" Draco muttered then he tried to shake Harry awake but it didn't work.

"What are you still doing here Weasel?" Draco snarled he was getting worried.

"I'm- i- I didn't mean to hit him that hard" he stammered.

"Yeah well, he was sick as I told you before you stupid Weasel" Draco spat then he called his house elf.

"Trixie" a small poof and a cute little elf appeared.

"Trixie, get snape, it's an emergency" the elf nodded and left.

"What's wrong with him?" The red head asked but the blonde ignored him.

"What's the issue Drac—oh" Snape started the moment he appeared.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked close to tears because Harry still hadn't woken up.

Snape took the brunette from Draco's arms and laid him back on the bed.

After preforming several spells, Snape smiled.

"The boy is fine, just thoroughly exhausted, seems he hasn't slept in at least seven days. A good night or two of sleep and he will be fine." Snape looked at Weasley.

"You punched him?" he asked which made the red head blush.

"Sorry sir." Ron said clearly reverting back to Snape being a professor.

"I suggest you go home, and come back when Harry is able to fight back for whatever he did." Ron left quickly.

"Draco, I'm assuming by your boy's lack of t-shirts that you two have finally gotten together?" Snape asked making Draco smirk.

"That's good, seven years of you two trying to kill each other, because of your obvious crushes on each other was unbearable. Although, for Lily's son he seems a bit slow especially when knowing whether he is gay or straight. Interesting" Snape commented then smiled slightly.

"Then again he did have James's genes too, good day Draco, let the boy **sleep**" Snape added then left.

Draco smiled to the empty space and then went back in and wrapped his arms around the brunette, who instantly curled into him.

Draco would never forget the day that they went searching for bodies and they found Snape's, seemingly dead body. But for some weird and miraculous reason the man still had a very faint heart beat which cause him to be in St. Mungos for several months, but Draco's god father had lived."

**A/N sorry I took so long to update and sorry it's such a short chapter and that there isn't a lot of slash or fluff but I have been having a rough time at the moment and unfortunately I allowed my writing to go astray but I am back now. So thank you for the reviews, the favourite and story watch ads. **

**R&R for more oh and feel free to voice idea's, criticisms and all that other stuff, will be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
